Since I'm not popular, Summer is Over
by Beyondthebounds
Summary: Tomoko is preparing for the second year of high school which surely can't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Tomoko stood in front of a full length mirror pulling and stretching her lips apart. She had read a forum online that stretching the lips would make them puffier, and in turn, cuter. She wasn't sure so she thought she'd test it. "Still not any cuter." She mumbled looking at herself from every angle. She slumped back to her computer, solemn and lowly.

The second year would be different, she decided with a silent nod. No, she wasn't the freshman she was one year ago, she could talk and would be accepted and popular. And of course, the boys would notice her new alluring personality, and want to date her. She would give off a shy cuteness that boys couldn't possibly resist and then all those girls with their boyfriends would be jealous of her. She laughed to herself about the cleverness of her new plan, while browsing magazine covers.

Tomorrow she would walk in, with her new flirtatious attitude that would be irresistible to the opposite sex and then they would have no choice but to fall for her. And then all the boys with girlfriends would leave them to chase after her; because of her charm and smarts. And then they would get into fights over her and she would play adorably oblivious.

Summer was almost over, Tomoko did her best to convince herself that her nervous feelings were actually excitement. It was a time to start again, and make a new image out of herself. She was going to be one of the cool people, going to karaoke, and no one was going to get in her way of that.

She took a glance at her yellow uniform on her wall, hung like a trophy or a duty waiting to be fulfilled. "Yes." A smile crept onto her lips. "This year will be different."


	2. Since I'm not popular, I Get Gifts

Chapter two:

Gifts

Tomoko trudged through the rain, armed with an umbrella she found a few months ago by a bench. She did her best not to step in the mud holes which used to be puddles, until she finally reached the train station. After her long ride, she past a few trench coats walking by and finally she had reached the long anticipated destination. The water in her socks pulled on every step she took, making it even harder and longer to make it inside. However, she knew with her newly found confidence technique that nothing could go wrong.

Stepping in from the rain, she folded her umbrella, noticing everyone piling their umbrella's on the stands near the shoe lockers. They were talking and laughing. 'Okay.' Thought Tomoko with an unconscious smirk. 'Let operation cool commence.'

She had played it over and over in her head how this would go. She would say hello to the new crowd, and toss her black hair over her face with an air of seduction and mystery. Then everyone would think she was not only cool, but charismatic. Then when she got to class she would introduce herself and force a blush (_She'd been learning how to, over the summer_) so the everyone would think she was cute. Boys would ask her on dates, and girls would talk to her about clothes, and she'd be invited to restaurants and karaoke nights.

She took a step forward. "He-" she cleared her throat. Everyone continued to laugh and joke about the previous summer, while Tomoko tried to project her voice over top of them. "He-h-hello." Tomoko said, finally. No one had heard her or even noticed her. To make things worse they were now walking away.

She reached a hand out taking a small step. "Wa-wait."

It was too late they were gone. Her left sock sunk. '

Still,' thought Tomoko. 'There will be plenty of opportunities.' She nodded to herself as she continued on, holding her backpack strap for emotional support.

Moving on in her plan, she walked to her classroom, just three minutes late, because being three minutes late would mean she'd be the last one in. Then she would make an impression on the full room. She set her timer on her watch, then when it beeped, went over to open the door. She paused. What if someone else thought of the same trick and is just waiting until she goes in first?

Tomoko looked around. No one. She took a deep breath, and turned the knob, stepping in.

"Miss Kuroki, I assume!" Her teachers glasses shined at the prospect of a rule to be enforced. "You're late!" She took a step back from the intimidation, closing the door behind her. She tried to move forward but her head jilted back. 'Oh no.' Tomoko thought. 'My hair is caught in the door.'

Thinking on her feet had to be one of the best things about Tomoko but right now all eyes were on her, and she couldn't think of what to do without letting people know what just happened. 'I'd be a laughing stock if I moved.' She was frozen in terror, but she knew she had to do something. 'It's not over.' she thought to herself. 'I just need to find an excuse to open the door.' 'I-I left my b-b-book in the hall." She said, fumbling to find the knob behind her and running out.

She sat in a ball in the hallway. "That was close." She breathed aloud, but then she started to think. 'What if they knew what was happening, what if the blank faces were of shock and not from being oblivious?' The she thought about it, the less she wanted to go back in. She knew she had to go back nevertheless, so she grudgingly rose up and went back.

"Oh no." She promised to come back with a book. What if she gets asked, what if people notice that she was already wearing her backpack, what if they find it suspicious? Her year couldn't be over, not this soon! Then every joke, every happiness, every chance of popularity would die with her. Then on her grave it would read, 'in memory of the girl who's hair got caught in the door which motivated her untimely end. No one would even go to the funeral except her brother perhaps, if he didn't have a sports game.'

No, this is not how it ends. She opened the door, every face once again on her and only her. She tried not to look at the robotic cold stares of twenty four students and a teacher. 'Yes, well?' His voice annoyed. 'I have the bo.. the book.' "I can't hear you. Speak up." She jumped, and then quickly bowed her head. "I have th-the book now .." He squinted through his glasses trying to understand. "Oh never mind. Go sit down."

She only looked up for a brief moment to find the only seat that was empty, her own seat, from one year before. Not that it surprised her, it _was _a seating arrangement that had already been worked out, but she had an eery feeling it might just be the first year all over again. She sat down and slipped her backpack off. Everyone quickly lost interest.

She glared ahead trying to blend in, (_fading, which happened to be her special ability,) _until she noticed something that snapped her out of her state. A yellow sunflower was on left fore end of her desk.

She looked around for a sign of guilt or observation. No one looked at her at all. Did someone do this for her? They would have to have given her great thought.

A smirk grew on her face. 'I am popular!' She thought as loud as she could. 'But which boy could it be?' She studied their faces, but none of them gave a sign of emotion. Whoever they were, they were obviously good at hiding it. She rolled the stem back and forth between her fingers. Was it really meant for her?

When school was over, she relished the opportunity of going back to the umbrella stand, and in the crowd, she would get her chance to live out her plan.

She stood close to a freshman getting his yellow umbrella. "He-he-he-l" But while she was saying this, he was already on his way out the door. "-lo." She finished. Then quickly realized it had fallen on deaf ears, she grabbed her own umbrella and slouched her way out the door too.

The coach stood outside at the entrance. He gave an enthusiastic, "See ya!" "B-ye." Tomoko said carefully, so she wouldn't stutter. Then she scurried away quickly.

"The rain stopped. "Tomoko said aloud. It was true. The rain had stopped, but the grey sky still threatened to start again. As she stepped onto the train, she shivered off the cold and found an empty seat, folding in her umbrella. An old woman was standing up, so she decided to let her have the seat.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a man staring at her. He was unshaven with a crazed look in his eye. He was pushing through the crowd to get to her. (_Luckily, she was at her stop and the doors happened to fling open.) _She ran out, unthinking.

Tomoko looked back, the man was now chasing after her. She ran and ran, meanwhile all sorts of thoughts went through her head. _What if he's a murderer? What if he's a pervert, chasing her so he can kidnap her and lock her in his basement. What if he's just crazy?_ These thoughts helped motivate her feet.

She looked back again. _Oh my gosh! He's holding a weapon_. She said, noticing a large hook in his right hand. "Help!" She screamed. "Help!" No one was around though, she had run too far out of the train station bounds. Eventually, her feet gave way and she collapsed in the middle of the street.

"Hey!" The man called out getting closer.

She put her arm in front of her face preparing for a hit of some sort. "Don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" Said the man offended and panting.

She removed her arm to see a man drenched in sweat carrying an umbrella.

"You left your umbrella on the seat next to me," he said tossing it to her, and quickly walking away. She dumbfounded forgot how to catch, and the umbrella hit her in the nose. She felt like a fool with a nosebleed, and what's worse, she was sitting in a mud hole.

Once home, she slipped off her shoes and ran to her room and buried her head in a pillow. The 'hook' she thought she saw, was actually the end of her umbrella the man was carrying, _her_ umbrella.

She then preceded to take a shower to crust off the mud, changed, and slid into her desk chair.

Now that she was popular, she should really make a stream. However, last year when she tried this, it ended very badly because she hadn't had a topic to work with. This year, she was different and she knew exactly what she would talk about. She would talk about the monstrous weather.

See how easy that was? That's what she would do.

She put on her white mask and turned the stream on. "Th-the weath-weather is"

The first comment popped up, 'why is she wearing a mask?'

"Th-th-the we-weather is ho-horrible."

The second comment read, 'What is this?'

'You know, it-it's bad its re-re-really ba-ad."

Third comment, 'Seriously? You're talking about the weather?'

Tomoko began to panic. 'I do-do-do-don't,"

Fourth comment, 'Spit it out!'

The comment only made her backtrack even more. "I-I it-it never mind!"

She turned off the computer with a huge sigh. She flicked the mask off the corner of the room.

Tomoko rested her head on her keyboard, shaking it in embarrassment. _No not this time,_ Tomoko thought. _Maybe next year_. (Which is what she had said one year ago.)

The next day the sun had come out, and the only dark clouds in sight, were over Tomoko's head. She was still dwelling on her stream attempt from last night.

Again, she found herself at school, so she breathed in deeply in preparation. _It will be better today,_ She thought to herself, clenching her fist in pure enthusiasm.

Going over to a few friends who were gathering to say hello, something red caught her eye. There was something in her shoe locker. Not anyone else, _hers_. She was so stunned her mouth opened into an O. She changed direction to her shoe locker, and sticking to the top of her shoe locker was a red balloon.

_A red balloon? _She looked around. _Could this possibly be a gift from someone?_ Her eyes glittered in excitement. A secret admirer? She had a secret admirer!

She dwelled on this gift all day. _Why a red balloon, what did it mean? Red is a color symbolic of many things, anger, revenge, passion, luck_. She gulped as she considered the final meaning. "Romance." She whispered to herself.

Tomoko sat on the gym floor while the other girls played volley ball.

What if it was a boy who wanted to date her, and gave it to her as a symbolic gesture? Then they would fall in love, and he would pin her to the wall and kiss her passionately like in her manga's...

As Tomoko dived into this elaborate thought, she didn't notice a white ball flying her way. It hit her in the face and she fainted. "Coach! I think she needs to go to the nurse!" Shouted a concerned player.

Tomoko woke up to a light. She blinked twice, and a light bulb came into focus. Her face felt numb. She was in a bed, a hospital bed. "Why am I in the nurses office?" She was asking, to no one in peticular. She looked around her. Something yellow caught her eye.

On the empty drawer, next to the windows, and closest to her bed, was a yellow sunflower. "Sunflower." She mumbled. It was an exact replica of the one she'd received yesterday. _Who did this?_ There was no doubt in Tomoko's mind anymore, if there ever was one. She _was_ popular because she _had, in fact, _a secret admirer.

After school had ended, Tomoko hurried to her shoe locker to see if there was anything else. Disappointed, she saw that there was not. The red balloon still stuck to the top though. So she slipped on her shoes. She felt something in her left shoe. Taking the shoe back off, she shook it out and a white folded paper floated to the floor.

_A message! For me!_ Tomoko was stunned, and hesitated picking it up. It said, in large letters, **'Meet me behind the school at 6 pm'. **_Someone wants to talk to me, me! But of course he does, he's taken in by my fearless charm. _Tomoko was so excited, she unconsciously crumpled the paper in her shaking palm. _Alright, he wants to meet, then lets meet_. Tomoko smirked widely.

Tomoko didn't want to go early, that would make her appear desperate. So, to kill time, she went to her favorite shop. It was her comic book store. She spent time browsing the new and upcoming releases. Her eye caught a boy and girl kissing on the cover of Kimi ni Todoke. _Soon, that'll be me and him, er .., whoever he is ..._

After a sufficient time, Tomoko left the shop. Walking down the sidewalk, she kept her head low, looking at the cracks in the pavement. Something made her look up. Her name.

"Tomoko."

The first thing she saw was Megami Imae and her smiling face. The sun was behind her, so it gave Megami a halo effect.

Tomoko stepped back, an arm raised defensively in shock. "Im-I-Im-Imae."

Megami's smile dropped. "Oh, I suppose that was rude." Megami bowed low, her bangs hanging in front of her face. "Please forgive me, Kuroki-san."

Tomoko shook her head, reaching out her hand."N-no it's fine."

Megami's smile returned. "Good I was worried." She placed a hand on her heart.

All Tomoko could think to say was, "B-b-beaut-beautiful day is-isn't it?"

Megami's eyes lit up. "I was just thinking the exact same thing! She looked behind her, towards the sun. She turned forward a little, so Tomoko could see half of her face. "I love the sun in the evening, pretty color. Don't you agree?"

Tomoko nodded quickly. "Y-yes."

"Well," The look in her eyes faded and became more serious. "it was great seeing you Kuroki-san, I hope we run into each other again soon."

With a determined skip in her step, Megami walked past Tomoko, leaving her frozen in anxiety.

Tomoko blinked a few times before regaining her posture. _That was a rattling coincidence. _

However, Tomoko shook it off, as she reached the school again, and peeked behind the school. A boy in school uniform was leaning against the wall, both hands in his pockets. However, Tomoko Kuroki was no spy, he immediately saw her.

"Hello?" The unknown boy said.

"H-hello I-I got yo-your letter." _Damn, why do I have to stutter at an important time like this? _Tomoko walked over to him, bowed, and held out his letter.

"Oh no." The boy said. "I put it in the wrong one ..." He dropped his face into his hands.

Tomoko looked up. "What?"

"I am so sorry." He said lifting his head. "It was a mistake. I must have put the letter in the wrong locker."

Tomoko stopped breathing. _I'm not popular, I don't have a secret admirer. All the gifts, all the happy surprises, were just a mistake. I was just a mistake. _

"I see," Tomoko said, which was truly all she could muster.

"B-but the fl-lowers in the nur-nurses office?"

Now he looked confused. "I don't know what you mean, but I have to leave." He said eyeing his watch. "Again, I apologize." He bowed, and walked away, leaving her, quite pathetically, with a piece of paper in her hand.


	3. Since I'm not popular, I have an admirer

"So, you have no idea?" Asked a concerned Yuu Naruse.

Tomoko shook her head.

"Gee, that is really ...strange. It could of happened to anyone though."

Tomoko looked up into Yuu's eyes, contemplating the situation.

She had called Yuu, here to this café, where Yuu used to work one year before, to discuss the past week.

However, Yuu couldn't really help her. Yuu was used to saying the most reassuring responses, things with light undertones to them. It made her incredibly sociable, but when it came to these situations, she was out of her element. Tomoko could sense that.

Tomoko's fists clenched under the table. _She doesn't get it, it wasn't anyone, it was me. _

"There are plenty of other men out there, so don't be disappointed." Yuu resolved, giving a small smile.

_That's easy for her to say_, thought Tomoko bitterly. _Cute, popular, charismatic, everything a guy or girl would ever want. _

"B–but I'm still getting the sunflowers!" Blurted Tomoko.

She looked away, her eyes shifting side to side.

"Eh?" A blank Yuu asked with a stare, "Hmmm..."

A week had passed since the boy mistook her locker as hers. However, everyday, the sunflowers still appeared on her desk. The boy had been confused when she told him about the red balloon, so none of it made any sense. It was confusing, no boy in her class seemed the least bit interested in Tomoko. Yet, a flower, like a ghostly existence, was always there.

Yuu sat pondering this while Tomoko took a sip of her drink.

"I've got it!" Said Yuu suddenly, causing Tomoko to spill her drink.

"What?" asked Tomoko intensely, looking through the corner of her eye to start wiping it up.

Yuu's eyes lit up. "I don't know if I'm right but .." She looked to the side, biting her lip.

Tomoko blinked, waiting silently.

"What if .." Yuu began, "there's more then one?"

Tomoko blinked. "More then one what?"

Yuu leaned in, blushing. "Secret admirer, of course!"

_Another one?_ Tomoko went blank. _That would change everything. If Yuu is right, I have a secret admirer! I'm popular after all! But more secret admirers, how would that even work?_

"I know that it's a bit coincidental, but what if there is? What if the balloon and the note had just been given to you on the same day? Maybe the sunflower was someone else also .. Or maybe the same .. "

_Two admirers?! _Tomoko swallowed in shock.

In this moment, Tomoko knew, beyond doubt, she must be popular.

_Of course! It all made sense now! My charm couldn't have fallen short! My wit and my demeanor were all effective!_

Tomoko hurried to school the next day, more confident then ever before. She was smirking, lop–sided. "Yes!" Tomoko said aloud, clenching her fist. She was now facing the school. "Operation secret admirer commence!"

She checked her locker straightaway, but to her disappointment, it was plain and untouched.

However, a beautiful sunflower was there on her desk, when she got to class, once again. _Why won't he confront me?_ The sweet scent of honey whiffed off the petals. "Mmm." Tomoko mumbled, quietly. _Nobody's head turned, I'm ignored as usual. Still, I have a secret admirer and I will get to the bottom of this. No matter what,_ Tomoko decided. _I have to know_. _If he won't tell me, I'll have to figure it out. The problem is it could be anyone, absolutely any_–

"Miss Kuroki!" The teacher's glasses shined.

Tomoko flinched, her body jilting up.

The teacher seemed to think it was an act of respect, so he began to speak, softening his tone."Since you appear to be daydreaming in my class, I will have you be the volunteer to deliver these textbooks with Sento–kun."

He pointed to a pile of text books on his desk. "Room 2-C."

Tomoko, head down, walked over and scooped up the textbooks, walking out with the plain Japanese–looking boy. She could hear him chewing gum.

_How annoying_, thought Tomoko.

They walked over to room 2-C and dropped off the textbooks to a half full class. Sento–kun did the talking, while Tomoko simply nodded, offering the books.

Walking back to class, Tomoko kept her head down. Sento–kun, a member of the opposite sex, was behind her, and that caused her awful anxiety.

Suddenly Tomoko heard a loud _pop_ behind her, which caused to look back at a Sento-kun, who's hand was out to touch her. Her eyes widened quickly.

"Uhm .." He put his hand back down. He looked away quickly and kept walking.

Tomoko was shocked solid, lost in her thoughts. _Did he try to touch me? H-he's fallen for my beauty and mystery?! Could it be? _She continued to watch him walk, following behind him, slowly. Tomoko let out a small gasp in realization. _Is he my secret admirer?! _Luckily, he didn't hear it, continuing on.

Sento-kun disappeared into the class room and tomoko felt someone bump into to her from behind.

"Tomoko." Megumi Imae rubbed her arm and stated, "I'm so sorry Kuroki-san!"

She gave a courtesy bow and laughed nervously.

Tomoko just blinked at her, unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry about that, it seems like I'm always in a rush lately."

Tomoko bowed back. "I -I'm sorry i-imae .." She stopped suddenly, noticing the green band around Megumi's arm. "Your arm .." She accidentally said aloud.

Megumi Imae blinked blankly, then proceeded to smile and explain, "It's my club crest." She told Tomoko quickly. "We're the nature club. We come in everyday before school starts. My life has been a bit hectic since school started."

She sighed, then ran off, turning to wave. "Bye Kuroki-san!"

Tomoko waved back awkwardly, then dropped her head back down to follow Sento-kun inside.

Tomoko walked in and sat back down in her seat, the hairs of her neck stood up, and she immediately looked to her right. Sento-kun was looking at her. Once she glanced back, he looked away again.

Tomoko smirked. _It's all going according to my plan! He'll eventually grow closer and closer, and eventually, he'll fall in love with me, and it will be like a high school drama, only in real life. _Tomoko laughed under her breath of her own genius.

After school, Tomoko made her way back to the shoe locker to take another look inside. Nothing was there. Tomoko slouched in disappointment.

Someone came behind her, placing a hand on her hair, and Tomoko went stiff, slowly turning.

"Tomoko." Sento-kun spoke quickly, awfully flustered.

"Se-se-se-se-se-sento-kun!" Tomoko bowed a few times.

"Ah ... nevermind." Sento scratched his head and walked away, quite quickly.

Tomoko blinked a few times, then clenched her fists with a grin as she watched him scurry away.

_Operation secret admirer, success!_


	4. Since I'm not popular, It's halloween

Posters in orange and black lined the walls. Tomoko observed them. It looked like a hallway left littered and abandoned in a hurry. She kept walking.

Then she fell - hard. A fallen poster had tripped her. A moment later, she had decided to pick it up and get a closer look. **Join us for the night of the dead**, **when spirits and mysteries come to light**. **Be careful not to find yourself in the strange occurrences of the darkness. You never know what lies in wait.** Tomoko thought on this for a moment and then came to a conclusion:

_A sign?! Could it be? it was ... It was ... Fate! _

Tomoko still hadn't gotten her secret admirer Sento-kun to confess.

_What better timing for romance? Blood, guts, and horror. It's exactly the kind of thing to make a man confess his deepest darkest secrets! Of course!_

And so, Tomoko created a plan. She would scare him into saying the words 'I love you.' She knew she couldn't fail as long as she believed in the powers of this fated night.

And afterwards they could laugh and kiss and be a couple. And everyone will be jealous, but that won't matter. Because they would be popular and share bentos and sing karaoke and go shopping or maybe -

"Tomoko." The teacher's glasses flashed.

Tomoko shouted out and crawled back crablike, a hand poised defensively. "Se-se-se-se-"

"You alright?!" He asked, unnecessarily loud.

She nodded profusely and scurried backwards more. "Fi-fine."

"Get to class."

"Y-yes."

She disappeared in a white dust.

* * *

Tomoko sat alone in her bedroom dressed in a witch costume.

"Ahh ..."

Tomoko rocked back and forth around her small campfire made of a fan and streamers.

"I pray to the demons of lust and darkness. Make my secret admirer confess his identity. Make him fall for my undeniable charm and wit."

Tomoko opened one eye.

_Would this really work? It had to! Believe in it. It's fate._

Tomoko threw his photo into the fake fire she had built in her room and fake burned it.

"Well, that's it."

Confident it was all she could do, Tomoko shrugged and dragged herself off the floor.

* * *

When she arrived at school it was 8:03 on her watch.

(She actually arrived at 7:55 but she wouldn't enter until at least 8:01 seeing as that would be socially unacceptable. But 8:01 would make it seem like she was trying. Maybe people would notice and laugh. Maybe no one would show up at all. But they would. No one missed the posters. Not even Tomoko. It was a near guarantee. 8:01 wouldn't be good, maybe 8:02, but maybe that was still too early. Not that ghosts or ghouls or spirits cared. Or maybe they did. She wasn't risking it.)

So it was 8:03.

She opened the gate which was left slightly ajar. It looked black in the darkness and creaked as she moved it further.

She could hear the sound of her feet scratching the ground as she walked and looked up at this dark, silent school. She started to feel her heartbeat pound and her breathing quicken.

_Was anyone really in there? It's suspiciously quiet .. What if it's turned out like Another, where 2-C boards themselves in the hotel until they kill each other? It could be like xxxholic if someone gets the power of wishes and turns vengeful somehow. Is that too unlikely? _

She considered this. Maybe. Then shrugged. She doubted for a moment.

_Still ..._

The front doors were open and inside was pitch black. Silence.

She entered slowly, trying to be stealthy. Maybe it was a bad idea. It was fate that she tripped over that poster. Tonight was the night for answers. There was no turning back.

Here was the plan: She'd find a dark corner, room or closet and stay there until Sento-kun came along. Then she would pretend to be a spirit to make him confess. Then she would reveal herself and they would make out and then he'd hold her close and tell her how it was always her. All under the light of their true love.

_It'll be worth it_, she thought to herself.

She stepped into the building and started whispering, "It's fate, it's fate, it's fate."

Tomoko stepped into the room where in normal circumstances, she would see her shoe locker. There was a square of moonlight where she stood. She looked left then right. Then plunged into it fully.

"Ow." She stopped, immediately hit by the umbrella rack.

_So much for stealth._

Tomoko heard the floorboard creak. She froze. Her eyes followed as the creaking got closer to her. She had to make a decision.

She ran.

Faster and faster and faster and -

There was a figure in front of her. She was in the hallway now. A few squares of moonlight cast through the windows left the shadow noticeable. Someone was definitely there.

Tomoko eyed it warily and took a fighting stance. "Wh-who are you?"

It stepped into the light. Tomoko gasped.

There was a man with a skii mask and a weapon in his hand. Then she heard him start it up. A chainsaw.

She went to run but in the dark she was clumsy and fell. She turned to face her attacker and squirmed back while thinking how many horror movies this has happened in and how she was going to die a virgin.

"No!" She held up her arm over her face.

The chainsaw stopped. She looked up.

The man removed his mask. Tomoki.

"Damn you bastard!" Tomoko yelled at him. "You never told me you'd even be here!"

He looked unoffended and a little bored. "You didn't ask."

Tomoki offered a hand. She didn't take it, and got up on her own.

Now he was annoyed. "Why are you here?"

She stumbled over her words for a moment before saying, "Shut up!" And walked passed him.

"Where are you going?"

Tomoko ignored him and continued on.

She had to decide where to hide. There were plenty of rooms to choose from. Each had it's own theme. One was a graveyard, another was a cave, and one was -

"Tomoko."

She heard her name but she wasn't sure if it was part of her imagination. Tomoki didn't follow her, did he? He seemed too far away for that. Tomoko froze.

_What if I've developed a sixth sense or maybe with all my online videos I've accidentally stumbled on a cursed one like in The Ring and shes come to see that I die. Was that possible?!_

"Psst, Tomoko."

This time she was sure. It came from the room on the left side of the graveyard. The mummy tomb.

"H-hello?" No response.

She swallowed and entered the room hung with beige streamers. There was a little candlelight in the corner. She could see it. It was the only light. She kept walking.

A hand touched her shoulder. Tomoko screamed and karate chopped at it with no effect.

Imae was dressed as a mummy wrapped in bandages and a sand paper eye-patch.

"I'm so sorry." Imae said sincerely. "I really scared you, didn't I?"

"Wha-" Tomoko scratched her head nonchalantly. "N-no." She began to laugh nervously until Imae gave her a worried look.

"I just wanted to say hello. I didn't think you'd come."

_She didn't think I'd come? Does she mean I'm not socially acceptable enough to be here? Maybe shes saying i'm not popular enough to be here. Am I supposed to be invited, was this supposed to be a secret? No it wasn't, I'm fairly certain. Am I wearing the wrong costume, is there a dress code? Are witches 'out' this year? I knew I should have read the whole poster! Maybe there was a sign up sheet and only the elite were chosen and maybe they'll try to kick me out for being here and then i'll be branded a loser in front of my peers and die alone on the bathroom floor from an overdose from the bullying. Then - then! I'd become the girl from The ring! No, no no, no, no, no, no-_

"Tomoko?"

Tomoko flinched and remembered where she was.

"S-sorry."

Then Tomoko thought she could ask Imae a question.

"Ha-ha-have y-y-y-you s-seen -se-se-se-"

Imae cut her off by asking, "Huh?"

"Se-se-sen-t-t-o-"

"Sento? Sento-kun?" She paused to think then lit up with an answer. "Yeah .. I think so. He passed by a little while ago. Why?"

"Uh-uh-I." Tomoko scratched her head again.

Imae pondered this. "Well, if you're looking for him, he'll probably be in the next room. You can't miss it. It has the coffins."

"Th-thank you." Tomoko bowed and left.

* * *

Immediately adjacent, she stared into the glow of the blue lighted room. Little graves lined the center and the walls were covered in coffins. It was a faded light, and Tomoko couldn't tell if anyone was actually inside.

Until she heard voices.

"Amazing." Woman #1 said.

"I'm really scared." Woman #2 said.

A coffin creaked. Then there were screams.

Tomoko could make out shadows moving and the figures emerged from the room pushing by her. "That was awesome!" The one friend said to the other.

Tomoko stepped in after they left, squinting through the low light for any signs of Sento-Kun.

A coffin opened and she prepared herself. A vampire jumped out and made a low-pitch growl. Ignoring it, she went past three more vampires until she was convinced he wasn't there.

Defeated, she went back into the dark, Tomoki filled hallway and slouched in disappointment.

_How can I find him now? I can hardly get through the darkness without tripping and now - was I just being stupid? There is no fate. I'm pathetic, this whole thing is pathetic. Fates not even real. I deserve to die under pounds of fabric until I slowly suffocate. No - better yet, that's too painless - for that kind of stupidity I should be stabbed. Twice._

"Hey Tomoko." Sento-kun said.

Tomoko screamed.

Sento-kun waved at her and continued to walk down the hall to the mirror themed room. She watched him enter, gaping after him.

_It was fate! I knew it was real! Here we are, fated lovers .. in the dark .. on Halloween. A stage even romeo and juliet could manage to work with. It's perfect!_

Tomoko smirked and tightened her fists. Then she realized something:

_No! No! No! My plan! _She pictured Beethoven playing the 5th symphony. _My life, my plan, my fated night! The confession! No! _

Tomoko slithered to the floor. _It's over._

"Why are you on the floor?" Tomoki asked abruptly.

"My ... life ... is," She sniffled. "O-over."

"You're taking this too seriously."

"Shut up! I'm not talking about the costume. I needed to scare him and now I can't scare him and he'll never fall in love with me and we'll never have sex and I'll never be popular! But you wouldn't know about that you bastard, living life like it's never going to end while I lie here dying in the dust of despair. Well I hope you -"

Tomoko suddenly had an idea. Her face morphed into an unnatural smile.

Tomoki became increasingly disturbed. "Stop that. It's creepy."

"Brother, dear." Tomoko crept up to Tomoki.

Now Tomoki looked frightened.

"Could you perhaps .. lend me your costume?"

"Staff personnel only."

"But," Tomoko began to touch his shoulder in a cloying manner. "Would you do it, for your big sister?"

"No."

Tomoko sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright .."

Suddenly she turned her head in shock. "Did you hear that Tomoki?"

"No."

"It's coming from that room over there." She pointed towards the supply closet. "Is anyone supposed to be in there tonight?"

"No."

"It could be a serial killer."

He gave a look of annoyance. "You're a pain." But he went to look anyway.

Tomoko crept up behind him and grabbed the chainsaw and aimed it towards her brother.

He turned swiftly. "Give it back right now. You don't know how to use it."

"Give me the mask."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Are-are you seriously _threatening_ me?"

"It's for true love, Tomoki." She brushed her hair aside with dramatic grace. "You're not mature enough to understand."

He shook his head at her in disbelief. "Fine." He tossed the mask and she managed to catch it without dropping the chainsaw.

Tomoko put it on and began walking away.

"You're crazy."

"I love you."

And she disappeared in maniacal laughter.

* * *

Tomoko had her chainsaw ready. She hid around the corner deciding the right time to enter.

_This is what it was all for. Every second has led to this. It's time to scare the love out of him. And then, together, we will laugh about this and and cry and he'll think it was so romantic. And then, I Tomoko Kuroki, shall have unmasked my admirer and will have become, in fact, popular. _

Tomoko listened for a sign or perhaps a correct moment in which fate would push her forward.

"Woah," She heard Sento-kun say. "So awesome."

She took that has the sign. She entered hesitantly.

Mirrors were the focus point of this room. Disproportions and lights covered the walls. Tomoko saw herself and jumped back for a second. She was certainly a fright. Indeed, she could scare Sento-kun.

She saw him, far too engrossed with his own reflection to notice her. She took a step behind him, positioning herself to face him. Maybe she'd say 'boo' or

'rawr' or something life-threatening. She couldn't decide, but there was still ti-

"AHHHH!" He fell against the mirror from the fear of seeing her in it. "Wh-wha-I tho-thought you only scared people passing by the h-halls." He began to laugh.

"That-that was pretty good."

_No. This can't be. He didn't confess. No. I didn't scare him enough. Oh! I know! I'll use the chainsaw to make him feel as though this is his last moment of life. Maybe that will bring to the surface feelings of love and nostalgia._

So she did. She revved the chainsaw to life but unfortunately, she found she didn't have the experience to control it. It hit two inches from Sento-kun.

He began to scream again and ran out into the hallway, believing, no, having in actual knowledge, his life was in danger.

Tomoko needed to confront him, it couldn't be like this. So, she ran after him. Also unfortunately, she didn't know how to turn the thing off.

She ran after him with it in hand, screaming almost as loudly as he was. When they swept by Tomoki, she took the opportunity to panic. "Help me Tomoki!" And continued pursuing.

Tomoki took a due moment to process before running after them.

* * *

Tomoko had a bad dilemma. She could drop a fully charged weapon and hope it doesn't maim either of them or she could control it, possibly making it worse.

Finally Sento-kun hit a dark corner, and she managed to block him in.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed and began clawing at the walls around him.

"Confess!" Tomoko yelled in response.

"Okay, okay! I cheat on my math tests, I listen to emo music and watch porn! I don't want to die! I beg of you!"

Tomoko took a moment, trying to keep the chainsaw as steady as she could. She needed to think.

_Really, that's it?_ _What about our secret love? What about the sunflowers, the red balloon, that other day when he touched me. Maybe I'm not being specific enough. I'll try again. _

"Confess who you love!"

He nodded quickly, trying not to squirm. "I-I have feelings for Imae! Megumi Imae! Please don't kill me!"

_Imae?!_

"What?!"

He stared blankly and responded, "What?"

Tomoki, came running in, turned off the chainsaw immediately and caught his breath.

Tomoko dropped the chainsaw, unaffected by the world at this moment.

_It wasn't him? After all the trouble .. fate ... everything ... gone._

After that thought had fully sunk in, Tomoko, rather like a zombie, slunk away. She left, ignoring everything, not caring who followed her.

* * *

She sat at the bench, as she frequently did to reflect. She wanted to be alone. This was a long day, and it was all for practically nothing. She wasn't popular, no one loved her. She would never hold a boy's hand. It was better this way. Maybe no one cared at all. Maybe .. maybe .. Tomoko's eyes began to well up with tears and she fought it back.

"You better have explanation coming out of your eyeballs when i'm through with yo-" Tomoki stopped short when he saw her face.

He pursed his lips and sat down next to her. "So," he said casually, while not looking at her. "What was that?"

Tomoko then spent the next hour explaining the sequence of events as her brother listened patiently. When she finished, she stared out at the stream in front of her.

Tomoki finally looked at her and back out again. He stood and offered his hand. "Lets go home."

She stared at his extended hand for a moment and then at her brother. She took it.

They began walking.

"Hey," He stopped for a second to stare at her. "Wheres my mask?"

Tomoko pointed at the stream.

"What?!"


End file.
